


The Invitation

by sociallyawkwardtoaster



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 18:24:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2078454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sociallyawkwardtoaster/pseuds/sociallyawkwardtoaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo was not the first intruder to find his way into Smaug's domain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little work based on me wondering how the heck Smaug knew about Sauron when we has talking to Bilbo in the movie.

_“But it matters not,” said the dragon. “Oakenshield’s quest will fail. A Darkness is coming, and it will spread to every corner of the land…”_

*~*

“I’ve expected thieves and dwarves for over a century,” the dragon said as it examined the trespasser, “but I never once expected to be awoken by an orc.”

To his credit, the orc in question was doing his best to appear unafraid, standing still on the mountain of gold deep in the caves of Erebor. He was a nasty fellow, covered in scars, armed to the teeth and giving off the foulest stench Smaug had smelt in years. But the dragon knew better. He could see beneath that fierce exterior to the little things that broke through: the slight twitch in his left hand (the closest to his blade), how his feet shifted against the gold coins the stood on (he knew his stance was horrible should he need to defend himself), the scent of sweat on his brow (just barely breaking through his normal smell); all these betrayed the profound fear he felt.

Smaug smiled. Oh, how he missed this.

“I bring word from Dol Guldur,” the orc shouted in its brutish tongue.

Smaug shifted, stepping around a pillar to remind the orc of his enormity. “Dol Guldur? I’ve heard of this place. The birds bring rumors to me…rumors of a Necromancer.”

The orc scoffed. “False tales told by men to ease their fear. There is no Necromancer – only my Master.”

Smaug stopped. He did not need a name to know who the orc meant.

“You make a high claim, orc.” He brought his head down to eye level with the intruder. “I have no patience for liars, much less trespassers.”

The orc flinched, but stood his ground. “This is no lie! Sauron has returned! As we speak, his army builds. Thousands of orcs and goblins already have pledged themselves to him once again.”

“And why should the machinations of orcs concern me?”

The orc grinned. “My Master wishes for you to join us. All the free peoples of Middle Earth know of Smaug the Destroyer. You could fly again, and bring them a reminder of your terror. Why have just one mountain, when all the Misty Mountains lie in the West, ripe for the taking? Why settle for the riches of just one kingdom, when you could have many?”

The dragon considered this. The wealth of Erebor was untold, but there were surely countless more treasures in other lands. The Mirkwood Elves, at the very least, must have riches stored somewhere among their trees – he had enough proof of that from their scattered tributes here.

But Smaug was no fool, and he had also heard the tales of Sauron’s conquest.

The dragon turned back to the orc. “I have an answer for your master.” He brought down his head again, pushing it within inches of the orc. “I am Smaug! Destroyer of the Town of Dale! Plunderer of Erebor! KING. UNDER. THE MOUNTAIN.” He narrowed his eyes. “And I have no desire for _alliances_.”

The orc stood stunned for a good moment before coming to himself. “Th-the master will not be pleased, but I shall deliver your message.”

“No.” Smaug reared, his belly glowing with fire. “I think your silence will carry my words well enough.”


End file.
